Plasma homocyst(e)ine (tHcy) may be a modifiable risk factor for vascular disease and is determined by genetic, nutritional and other factors. In association with Dr. Steve Kittner, we examined the relationship between tHcy and stroke in young women, who are participating in an ongoing population-based case-control study. Our results showed that elevated levels of homocyst(e)ine are associated with cerebral infarction after adjustment for hypertension and current smoking status. We concluded that homocyst(e)ine levels are an independent risk factor for cerebral infarction in young women, particularly in women without a probable etiology.